bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Garrel Re azzurro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51046 |no = 1452 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Re di un regno locale appartenente all’Impero di Randall. Tempo fa, la figlia di Garrel fu rapita da un demone che la desiderava per le rare abilità in suo possesso. Eroe valoroso e celebre in gioventù, fece del suo meglio per proteggere sua figlia, chiedendo aiuto persino ai suoi amici Evocatori. Tuttavia, la sua forza da sola non fu sufficiente a sconfiggere il demone e purtroppo perse la vita. Quando gli Evocatori del passato arrivarono in suo aiuto, sua figlia era già stata portata via dal demone. |summon =Stai chiedendo il mio aiuto...? Finché usi i miei poteri per combattere un'oppressione ingiusta, io ti aiuterò! |fusion = Hai la mia gratitudine. Devo diventare più forte per proteggere il mio paese, oltre alla mia famiglia. |evolution = |hp_base = 5099 |atk_base = 2057 |def_base = 1760 |rec_base = 1631 |hp_lord = 7328 |atk_lord = 2828 |def_lord = 2399 |rec_lord = 2223 |hp_anima = 8220 |rec_anima = 1985 |atk_breaker = 3066 |def_breaker = 2161 |def_guardian = 2637 |atk_guardian = 2588 |hp_oracle = 7268 |rec_oracle = 2580 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Autorità sacra dell’imperatore |lsdescription = +80% ATT per le creature di luce; +40% ATT e PS massimi; +80% danni da Scintilla |bb = Fendente blu cielo |bbdescription = Combo di 9 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento del danno da Scintilla per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni; aumenta ATT e DIF delle creature di luce per 3 turni |bbnote = 80% Spark, 60% Crit & 80% Atk, Def of Light types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 9 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Colpo sacro: Gola di Luc |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici (uso consecutivo aum. danni); riempie al max la propria barra BB; leggero danno da Scintilla aggiuntivo e notevole aum. danni da Scintilla x 3 turni; aum. ATT e DIF delle creature di luce x 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 80% Spark, 30% boost to own Spark damage & 80% Atk, Def of Light types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420~1020 |ubb = Onda di luce crescente |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla e danni critici per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta notevolmente ATT e DIF delle creature di luce per 5 turni |ubbnote = 250% Spark, 300% Crit damage, fills 50 BC & 150% Atk, Def for Light types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Monarca heroico |esitem = |esdescription = I danni da Scintilla ripristinano i PS; +30% danni da Scintilla |esnote = Heals 200-300 HP |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 51047 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50122 |evomats7 = 50122 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =1 |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Garrel 7 }}